


Личный стилист

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Случайно пролив на агрессивную незнакомку черничный смузи, Реджина вызывается купить ей новую рубашку и заодно подобрать одежду для собеседования. С нее - стильный образ, с Эммы - ужин после первой зарплаты. Но все выходит не так, как планировалось.





	Личный стилист

Таксист останавливается. 

— Простите, мэм, центр перекрыт.

Реджина вздыхает. Такими темпами она опоздает к клиенту.

Ванкувер изумительный город. Зеленый, чистый, на берегу океана. Но угораздило же ее приехать во время ежегодного марафона. В центре почти не проехать, можно попытаться пройти пешком, но и то не везде. Таксист подсказывает, как добраться до ближайшего метро и потом дойти до бизнес-центра, за что получает чаевые. Реджина, наученная горьким опытом нью-йоркского метро, готовится терпеть две остановки соседство с потными людьми в душном вагоне. Это мелкие трудности, которые нужно преодолевать, иначе грош цена ее профессионализму.

К ее большой радости метро оказывается наземным, хорошо проветриваемым, а людей ровно столько, чтобы не начать ненавидеть человечество. Реджина удобно встает около двери, держась за поручни, и собирается посмотреть на смартфоне фэшн-новости. На второй станции в закрывающиеся двери залетает девушка. Возмутительная безответственность, но не это привлекает внимание Реджины. Дешевая блуза с рюшами, мятые брюки, спортивная сумка и кеды «Конверс». Вопиющая безвкусица. Мало того, в ее блондинистых пересушенных волосах застряли две бигуди.

Реджина не может сдержать презрительную мину — блондинка оскорбляет ее чувство прекрасного.

— На что пялишься? — агрессивно по-английски спрашивает девушка, заметив на себе взгляд.  
— Проверьте вашу прическу, мисс. Кажется, вы забыли посмотреться в зеркало.

Блондинка щупает волосы, вытаскивает бигуди, ее щеки загораются красным, но она с невозмутимым видом парирует:

— Зато вы перед ним проводите по несколько часов. Небось у вас свидания не с мужиками, а с отражением?  
— Я люблю свое отражение и не вижу проблем в том, чтобы собой любоваться, — Реджина позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться. — И я бы ни за что не надела такую блузку со спортивной обувью.  
— Мисс Высокие Шпильки опустилась до плебейского транспорта и начала диктовать свои правила. Дамочка, алё, если вы такая богатая, что ходите с сумкой «Эрмес», то что вы забыли в метро?  
— Сказать вам о вашей прическе, — возвращается к началу разговора Реджина. — И раз я выполнила миссию, то пора мне вернуться к зеркалу.

Она выходит в только что открывшиеся двери как раз на своей станции.

Ирония в том, что благодаря зеркалам она зарабатывает неплохие деньги. Клиенты платят ей, чтобы их отражения были безупречными. Реджина любит работать личным стилистом, подбирать человеку стиль, проникать в его образ мышления и подбирать подходящую оболочку. Мало надеть строгий смокинг, чтобы выглядеть успешным предпринимателем. Мало скупить последнюю коллекцию Chanel. Можно выглядеть на тысячу долларов, при этом цена всего образа будет не выше ста.

Мистер Голд пригласил Реджину на целый месяц, выписал чек на оплату расходов и снял квартиру. Обычно ей не нужно находиться с клиентом круглосуточно, но мотаться между Нью-Йорком и Ванкувером затратно и отнимает много времени. К счастью, она может оставить часть клиентов на ассистентов, а для пары V.I.P. вернуться на день-два. Реджина любит путешествовать, она бывала в Милане, Париже, Стамбуле, с клиентами и без, но в Канаде бывать не доводилось. Поэтому и приняла необычное предложение.

С мистером Голдом работать легко и приятно. Как глава корпорации, он не может много времени уделять гардеробу, да и встречам со стилистом тоже, поэтому Реджина большую часть времени предоставлена сама себе. Сейчас она едет обсудить аксессуары, костюмы ждут в бутике примерку. Мистер Голд не тратит деньги направо и налево, он выверяет каждый цент, и любую трату Реджине приходится обосновывать. Мистера Голда интересуют тонкости ее работы, чтобы лучше понимать, где нужно тратить, а где нет, и ей такой подход импонирует. Это гораздо удобнее и эффективнее, чем просто иметь фиксированную сумму или пытаться пресечь бессмысленные траты на вещи, которые не подходят.

Реджина упаковывает последние часы и передает их ждущему курьеру. Занятые богатые люди больше не нуждаются в походах по магазинам — дорогие бутики сами пришлют выбранные вещи. Встреча прошла успешно, они выбрали модель, мистер Голд отпустил ее до следующей недели.

Перерыв на обед только начался, толпы офисных работников перетекают в ближайшие кафе и рестораны. Реджина не любитель обедать в тесноте, она берет в кофейне смузи из черники с соком красных яблок и сэндвич на вынос. От кофе и чая она отказалась уже давно и не видит причин возвращаться к кофеиновой зависимости.

Чуть задумавшись, Реджина упускает связь с реальностью, и на выходе в нее влетает девушка. Увернуться не получается, стаканчик смузи раскрывается, и половина напитка выплескивается на белую блузку невнимательной особы.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — взрывается девушка.  
— Я бы вам посоветовала сначала научиться ходить, — огрызается Реджина, осматривая свою сумку, не пострадала ли она.  
— Только тебя мне не хватало!  
— Что, простите?

Реджина поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Мисс Бигуди из метро. Какое совпадение. Второй раз за день у нее конфликт с этой хамкой. Пора вытаскивать внутреннюю стерву.

— А, Мисс Я-ненавижу-зеркала. Как поживают ваши бигуди?  
— Благодаря тебе — отвратительно!

Подбежавший официант предлагает девушке воспользоваться туалетом. Блондинка посылает гневный взгляд и уходит за ним. Реджина ставит на ближайший столик бумажный пакет с сэндвичем. Правила приличия требуют как минимум извиниться, несмотря на то, что девушка сама виновата. Носиться по городу как ненормальная еще никому не приносило удачи. В идеале стоило бы оплатить химчистку, черника плохо отстирывается. Несмотря на то, что они уже успели поругаться целых два раза, Реджина не собиралась портить планы девушки. Можно переброситься злобными комментариями в метро и разойтись, но материальный ущерб есть материальный ущерб.

Менеджер меняет ее смузи на новый. Отличный сервис в этом кафе. Девушка появляется в зале и очень недовольно смотрит на Реджину. На груди мокрое сиреневое пятно, просто так его не выведешь. Мисс Бигуди воинственно направляется к столику.

— Несмотря на то, что вы были невнимательны, — предупреждает нападение Реджина, — я бы хотела оплатить ваш чек за химчистку. Как я могу переслать деньги?

Девушка запрокидывает голову и еле слышно стонет.

— Господи, и так в трех местах отказали, так еще и ты, — бормочет она. — Это была моя единственная приличная блузка. Мне еще завтра на собеседование идти, прикажете надеть футболку с AC/DC?  
— Стоит отметить, что блузка-таки неприличная, — замечает Реджина. — И я бы скорее вас взяла на работу в фанатской футболке, чем в нынешней одежде. Не удивляюсь, что вам отказали.  
— Ну извините, Мисс Безупречный стиль, не у всех бывают возможности. Дома у меня было, что надеть, но здесь только то, что я успела похватать, когда уезжала, и даже денег нет, чтобы что-то купить, — оправдывается девушка.

Реджина выдает дежурную сочувствующую улыбку.

— И даже не говорят: «Мы вам позвоним», — продолжает Мисс Бигуди.  
— Тогда мне проще купить вам подходящую рубашку, чем оплачивать стирку.  
— Серьезно?

Девушка таращится на нее как на пришельца. Или дракона. Реджина предпочитает думать, что она добрая фея, ну или ведьма в крайнем случае.

— Я личный стилист, мне мозолит глаза эта безвкусная, синтетическая тряпка. Ничего личного.  
— Да нет проблем, я сама не знаю, откуда она у меня. Если вам некуда девать деньги, то я согласна. Я Эмма. Эмма Свон, — представляется девушка.  
— Реджина Миллс. Давайте, чтобы не тратить наше время, пойдем прямо сейчас.  
— А как же обед?  
— Красота требует жертв.

Такси взять не получится, и Реджина горько думает о тяжелом вечере и ванночке с солью для уставших ног. Навигатор, к счастью, показывает, что «Пасифик Сентр» не так далеко. Можно было бы выбрать торговый центр поближе, но так у нее будет время присмотреться к Эмме Свон. Ее одежда никак не подчеркивает достоинства фигуры. Плечи смотрятся массивными из-за рюши, бедра выглядят невыразительно то ли из-за брюк, то ли из-за плоской подошвы кед. Шаг широкий, уверенный, она не девочка на побегушках, в ней чувствуется напористость, граничащая с наглостью. При этом в лице присутствует мягкость и нежность, не скрытая модным макияжем. Косметики скорее всего и нет. Глаза у Свон теплого зеленого оттенка. Но зеленое предлагать на собеседование не стоит, цвет весны, юности и незрелости вызовет неправильные ассоциации. Рассматривать оттенок глаз хочется до бесконечности, но Реджина напоминает себе, что не стоит так пристально разглядывать Свон, это просто компенсация испорченной блузки. Хотя следовало бы узнать, куда собирается устраиваться девушка. Яркая драматическая рубашка не подойдет для менеджмента, а классика вредна для творческого направления.

— Мисс Свон, чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Я инженер-эколог.  
— И что вы заканчивали?  
— Массачусетский технологический институт. Но доктора решила не получать.

Реджина смеривает ее таким взглядом, будто говорит: «И с этим дипломом вы не можете найти работу, чтобы купить нормальную одежду?». Но молчит, чтобы не разжигать конфликт. Они и так друг друга сторонятся.

— Да, да, понимаю, что ты думаешь, — отмахивается Свон. — Я не планировала уезжать из Бостона, но меня вынудили обстоятельства.  
— Тогда почему именно Ванкувер?  
— Другой конец материка, западный берег, тем более Ванкувер как бы лучший город для жизни. Я решила, что экологи будут нужны, но мне не везет.  
— Вы не производите впечатление профессионала, — замечает Реджина.  
— Да вряд ли дело в этом. Скорее...  
— Работодатель решает брать вас или нет в течение девяноста секунд. Опрятный внешний вид составляет половину впечатления. Так что не спорьте, мисс Свон.

Огромный молл гудит как муравейник. Реджина уверенно лавирует среди людей и не глядит по сторонам в поисках нужного магазина, будто всю жизнь провела в «Пасифик Сентер», но это ее третье посещение. Тем не менее она знает, где находятся ведущие бренды масс-маркета. Реджина входит в «Эйч энд Эм», не обращая внимания на вялые попытки Свон протестовать. Нужна простая, лаконичная рубашка, подходящая к брюкам девушки, и в «Эйч энд Эм» обязательно можно найти необходимую модель. А если выбирает Реджина, то она выберет и марку, и модель, и цену. К тому же это просто рубашка, ей не обязательно лезть в чужую голову, чтобы преподнести девушку получше.

Ассортимент немного разочаровывает, несмотря на большую площадь, рубашки однотипные. Реджина выбирает три блузки на примерку. Первая самая простая, белая из хлопка, с классическим воротником, неприталенная. У второй длинные широкие рукава и удлиненные плечи. Третья голубого цвета в тонкую белую полоску с рукавами три четверти. Свон пытается отказаться от примерки, хватая первую вешалку, но Реджина силой отправляет ее переодеваться. Свон возится за шторой, но уже через две минуты выходит и протягивает третью рубашку.

— Я не видела, как сидит, — замечает Реджина.  
— Ой, да какая разница, ты просто заменяешь мне блузку.  
— Большая, мисс Свон. Моя профессиональная гордость не позволит мне не проконтролировать внешний вид клиента.  
— Но я не твой клиент.  
— Мисс Свон, тогда я вам ничего не покупаю.

Девушка ворчит и закрывается в примерочной. Она переодевается с поразительной скоростью и резко отдергивает шторку. Покрутившись, чтобы показать, как сидит, Свон ждет вердикта. Она заправила рубашку в брюки, что в принципе правильно, но... Реджина не может перестать смотреть на «Конверс». Больше всего о человеке говорит не его одежда или прическа, а все-таки обувь. Хорошую качественную обувь нельзя заменить дешевым масс-маркетом, тогда как можно одеться дешевле, чем на сто долларов и выглядеть презентабельно.

— Мисс Свон, у вас есть другая обувь?

Она смотрит на ноги и пожимает плечами.

— Китайские «Нью Баланс». А что не так?  
— Все. Переодевайтесь, мисс Свон.  
— Мы берем? Или ты передумала?

Реджина качает головой. Не передумала. Но проснулась та самая профессиональная гордость, жужжащая, что нельзя отпускать Свон на собеседование в спортивной обуви. Можно побыть крестной феей и подарить хрустальные туфельки. А если честно, то и брюки не дотягивают до нормальных.

— Я подарю вам хороший образ, не только рубашку, — говорит Реджина. — Считайте это блажью богатой дамочки.  
— Стоп. Я не хочу быть должна, — протестует Свон. — Это уже благотворительность какая-то. Прости, Миллс, но это лишнее.  
— Я могу продолжить угрожать ничего не купить.  
— Это была твоя идея, не пытайся на меня давить. Я согласна взять рубашку вместо химчистки, но полный комплект даже не уговаривай.  
— Мисс Свон, чтобы вас убедить, мне нужно пролить смузи на ваши брюки?  
— Тебе-то какая от этого выгода? — огрызается та.  
— Мое чувство прекрасного, забыли? — с улыбкой парирует Реджина.

Свон буравит ее взглядом.

— Хорошо, — сдается она. — Но после собеседования я верну одежду, а вы сдадите обратно в магазин.  
— У меня встречное предложение. Вы позовете меня на ужин, чтобы отметить первую зарплату. Думаю, мой чек за вечер будет эквивалентен сумме покупки. А одежда вам еще пригодится.

Они возвращаются в зал, Реджина ходит между вешалок и столов, разглядывая больше Свон, чем ассортимент. Что будет, если упаковать ее в классику? Или же допустить немного вольности во внешнем виде? На должности инженера чаще всего хотят видеть ответственных и организованных профессионалов. Если с профессионализмом Реджина помочь не может, то одеть Свон так, чтобы она выглядела строго и презентабельно — вполне. Поэтому, стоит таки попробовать классику, возможно платье, но скорее брюки. И меньше лишних деталей, упор на лаконичность.

— И что опять пялишься? — вырывает ее из раздумий девушка, явно смущенная взглядами.  
— Пытаюсь представить вас в платье в цветочек.  
— Я такое не надену. Хоть всю искупай в смузи, но ни за что.  
— Шучу, мисс Свон. Пытаюсь представить инженера.  
— В бабушкином свитере, очках и с пучком на голове? — хмыкает Свон. — Мои однокурсницы так и ходят.

Реджина представляет ее в растянутой красной кофте со снежинками, очках в роговой оправе и почему-то сандалиях на шерстяной носок и не сдерживает улыбку. В принципе, этот образ можно превратить в хипстерский китч, но не стоит.

— Что вы думаете о юбках?  
— В них поддувает.

Реджина передвигает вешалки на стойке со скидкой. Кто сказал, что в нераспроданных старых коллекциях не может найтись что-то хорошее. Она находит синее платье-футляр, юбку-карандаш, из новой коллекции набирает брюки, рубашки... Свон стонет от количества одежды. Все-таки ее внешний вид нужно смягчить, чтобы компенсировать резкий характер. Как удержать баланс между уверенностью и наглостью? Жаль мало времени, чтобы погрузиться в ее голову. Свон пытается ограничить ее выбор, указывая, что та или иная вещь дорогая. В примерочную она идет, как на исправительные работы.

— Знаешь, я не против платьев, но как-то нет, — говорит Свон, появляясь в синем платье-футляре.

Она пытается одернуть подол, несмотря на достаточную длину до колена. Оно не сидит, тяжело натягиваясь на бедрах, да и кеды мешают оценить объективно.

— Дальше, — кивает Реджина.  
— Помоги молнию расстегнуть, — просит Свон. — Не дотягиваюсь.

Дернув за собачку, Реджина замечает под платьем спортивный лифчик и с трудом сдерживает вздох. Все с ней понятно.

Свон каким-то образом застревает. Пока она отмахивается от помощи, пока консультанты приходят на их пререкания, Реджина стягивает с нее одежду через голову.

— Во-первых, я ваш стилист, меня не нужно стесняться, мисс Свон. Во-вторых, мы обе женщины, можно подумать я чего-то не видела.

Девушка смотрит рассерженным буйволом, прикрывая то грудь, то ноги. Белье у нее разное, не сочетающееся между собой. Реджина раздумывает, а не подарить ли ей еще и хороший комплект, но решает, что это лишнее. Свон резко задергивает штору, но все что надо, уже было увидено. Как предполагалась, у нее спортивная фигура. Чего под блузкой не было видно, так это подкачанных рук. Красивые линии идеальных мышц, ей определенно нужно носить блузы без рукавов, но такой фасон не подходит для собеседований, рукав должен быть минимум три четверти.

Не только руки отмечает Реджина. Над резинкой трусов кокетливо выглядывало радужное сердечко. И это явно не отсылка к радужному принцессному миру. Не вяжется с поведением Свон. Открытие заставляет присмотреться к Эмме получше, но если человек специально не презентует свою ориентацию, то нельзя никак узнать наверняка.

Как интересно получается. Реджина сама широких взглядов, однако такие открытия все равно интригуют. Одно дело, когда вы в личной беседе упоминаете вскользь о своих предпочтениях, а другое, когда есть намеки, но спросить прямо — дурной тон. Тем более они не близки друг другу, это ее не касается.

Свон выходит в юбке и шифоновой блузке, догадавшись снять кеды. Она кокетливо перекидывает кудри вперед и кладет руку на пояс. Ей идет женственный образ. Если бы это был просто офисный костюм, то Реджина сказала, что они берут, но...

— Знаешь, мне нравится, даже неожиданно, — говорит Свон. — Уже готова пережить каблуки.

Но на первый план вылезает мягкость, таящаяся в ней. Не годится для собеседования.

— Да, неплохо, запомните на будущее. Но вам нужно что-то другое, — бракует Реджина комплект. — Как насчет мужской рубашки?

Идея приходит спонтанно. Сейчас, когда гендерное разделение в одежде сглаживается, разное расположение пуговиц на одежде — пережиток прошлого. Но на мелких различиях можно все еще поиграть. Рубашка, застегивающаяся на правую сторону, будет ассоциироваться с мужскими качествами, как ни прискорбно. Плюс ко всему, девушка в ней произведет впечатление креативного, но собранного и логичного человека.

— В них удобно ходить дома, — пожимает плечами Свон. — И в магазин. И поверх майки тоже неплохо. Вообще не вижу смысла ограничивать выбор одежды одним отделом, знаю парочку парней, которые закупаются в женском. Хотя они все в женских бутиках покупают, так что не показатель. Давно пора придумать бренд, который будет продавать одежду унисекс. А то объективизация в одежде достала.  
— К примеру?   
— Декольте, мини-юбки, шорты, которые ничего не прикрывают. Это же все придумано, чтобы мужики на нас велись. Но ведь это неправильно. Это унижает наше достоинство как личности.  
— Вы неприемлите сексуальность в одежде? — уточняет Реджина.  
— Нет. То есть, ты секси, но без пошлости, — поправляется Свон. — У тебя нет сисек наружу или чего-то такого. С достоинством одета, я бы так сказала. Тебе нельзя «вдуть». Вожделеть — да, подрочить не выйдет.

Реджина изгибает бровь. Какие странные разговоры пошли. Свон краснеет.

— Забудь, я не могу выразить свою мысль.  
— Вы хотели сказать, что демонстрация своего тела, поощряемая индустрией, для вас неприемлима, и нужно знать меру.   
— В точку, Миллс. 

Указав на неприталенный двубортный пиджак и укороченные темно-серые брюки, Реджина вылетает в зал за новой рубашкой. Начинают закрадываться сомнения в способности Свон пройти собеседование, если она не может выразить простую в принципе мысль. Или ее смутило то, что она назвала Реджину сексуальной?

Двубортный пиджак отбраковывается — не сидит. Вместе с мужской рубашкой Реджина отдает прямой удлиненный пиджак на одну пуговицу. Нейтральная серая гамма должна выигрышно смотреться.

Когда Свон выходит, становится понятно, что Реджина — гений. Костюм сидит как влитой. Застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка придает строгости, как и ожидалось, пиджак не смотрится слишком женственно, а брюки имеют правильную длину, открывая красивые щиколотки. Меньше акцента на гендере, больше унисекса. Остается подобрать обувь и сумку, и тогда получится все идеально.

Глаза у Свон светятся, когда она крутится перед большим зеркалом. Вот что значит прямое попадание, ради таких взглядов Реджина и работает. Для нее это лучшая награда.

— Я беру свои слова обратно, я не хочу отдавать одежду после собеседования, — говорит Свон.  
— Я рада, что вам понравилось.

Реджина не сдерживает улыбку. Убедившись, что это именно то, что нужно, она ловит кокетливый взгляд Свон. Это был заигрывающий взгляд, или ей показалось? Реджина не против позаигрывать в ответ. В новом образе Свон великолепна, за такой девушкой грех не приударить. Хотя еще непонятна ее ориентация, нужно присмотреться еще. Были бы яркие невербальные сигналы, но придется работать с тем, что есть.  
А между тем Свон все еще босиком, и нужно срочно это исправлять.

Расплатившись за одежду, Реджина тащит ее в обувной. Модели, предлагаемые в «Эйч энд Эм», ее не устраивают. Она заходит в «Альдо», проходит ряды с туфлями на высокой шпильке и снимает одну пару под удивленный взгляд Свон.

— Оксфорды лучше брогов, — комментирует Реджина.  
— Я думала, ты сейчас поставишь меня на шпильку. Неожиданный выбор.  
— Это не та обувь, которую стоит надевать на работу. У каждой компании есть свой регламент по высоте каблука.   
— А сама на шпильке, — замечает Свон.   
— Я работаю сама на себя и могу позволить любой дресс-код, который не конфликтует с местом и временем. Тем более, мне нравится, как мои бедра смотрятся.

Реджина поворачивается боком, и отставляет ногу, показывая, как выглядят ягодицы. Никакого спортзала не надо с каблуками.

— Да, задница зачетная, — усмехается Свон.

Опять комментарий на тему секса. Не это ли прямые сигналы об интересе? Или констатация очевидного факта? Как знать, может она не понимает, как это со стороны выглядит. Реджине уже не терпится воспользоваться случаем и применить всем известный код.

Свон меряет ботинки и тонет в восторгах. Хрустальные туфельки подошли Золушке, и та явно не намерена их терять.

Напоследок Реджина дает советы по поводу аксессуаров. Чем меньше, тем лучше. Попытки разгадать загадку радужного сердца по поведению не увенчиваются успехом. Нужна какая-то провокация. Они останавливаются у центрального входа.

— Где вы будете проходить собеседование? Хочу сразу узнать результат, — спрашивает Реджина.  
— Не поверишь, но в небоскребе напротив. Завтра в полдень.  
— Тогда жду вас после в «Старбакс» за углом.

Свон кивает и записывает ее номер. Нагруженная пакетами, она собирается уходить, как Реджина ее окликает.

— Не хотите выпить чашечку кофе?

Универсальное приглашение к более близкому знакомству, работает на всех языках во всех странах мира. Либо опять ухмыльнется той наглой улыбкой, что иной раз проскальзывает, или смутится, что ее приглашает девушка.

— Прости, я не люблю кофе, — равнодушно качает головой Свон. — До завтра.

Или же ей не нравится конкретно Реджина. Строить версии никто не мешает, но она склоняется больше к тому, что просто не во вкусе Свон. Потому что нельзя так много оговариваться по Фрейду, а потом отказываться от приглашения продолжить знакомство в неформальной обстановке. Реджина не в обиде, у людей бывают разные вкусы, но это укол самолюбию. Вожделеть, значит, можно, а вдувать нельзя. Нужно просто узнать ее поближе, чтобы понять, что с ней любые грязные штучки прокатят. Но нет, значит нет, навязываться не будет.

На следующий день Реджина нетерпеливо дергает стакан со смузи. На этот раз малиново-черносмородиновый. Не то чтобы она планировала снова испортить одежду Свон, но было бы иронично. 

Она появляется достаточно быстро для человека, проходившего собеседование в полдень. Свон заплела волосы в низкий хвост и надела очки, став похожей на модную университетскую пай-девочку. Реджина еле сдерживает улыбку, видя результат своих трудов. Однако девушка не выглядит счастливой.

— Великолепно выглядите, мисс Свон.  
— Спасибо, ты тоже, — ухмыляется та, присаживаясь за столик.  
— Ну что, когда мы идем ужинать? 

Свон закусывает губу и морщится.

— Прости, Миллс, я облажалась. Меня не взяли  
— Как не взяли? — возмущается Реджина. — Кто вас интервьюировал? Ваш внешний вид кричит о том, что вы ответственны и надежны, а также следите за трендами и не являетесь заложницей стереотипов.  
— Миллс, не бузи, я просто французский не знаю, — останавливает ее Свон. — Это главная причина, а твой прикид очень понравился кадровику, она сама расстроилась, что я не подхожу.  
— То есть, проблема в языке?   
— Да, именно. Слушай, я знаю, что должна тебе ужин, но давай отложим до момента, когда я все-таки устроюсь. А сейчас, как насчет чая?

Реджина выгибает бровь так, что чувствует, как у нее появляются морщины. 

— Чай? Вы имеете в виду, что мы зайдем сейчас его закажем, посидим и разбежимся, или что вы приглашаете меня к себе?  
— Определенно второе, — Свон ухмыляется и хищно осматривает Реджину. — Если ты не против.  
— До свидания, мисс Свон. 

Реджина с каменным лицом собирает сумку. 

— Прости, ты что, не по девочкам? Мне показалось, ты вполне определенно меня рассматривала.  
— Я вчера делала вам аналогичное предложение, — отвечает Реджина. — Я оскорблена до глубины души. Мне показалось, что с вы заинтересованы в продолжении знакомства, но ваш отказ был слишком категоричен. И я не пью ни чай, ни кофе, да будет вам известно.  
— Подожди, это когда ты на кофе звала? Прости, я всю жизнь употребляю чай, и ни разу не сталкивалась с приглашением именно на кофе. Но если ты была согласна вчера, то сейчас-то что? — недоумевает Свон.  
— Потраченное на вас впустую время, обманутые ожидания и конфликт мировоззрений. Я разочарована, что вы воспользовались моей благосклонностью. Мне неприятно, что вы не услышали в приглашении на кофе подтекста — значит, не рассматривали меня в качестве партнера, и я посчитала, что не стоит навязываться. 

Реджина разворачивается на каблуках и спешит к выходу. Скоро очередная встреча с мистером Голдом, нужно прийти в себя.

— Я все еще должна тебе ужин! — кричит вдогонку Свон.  
— Надеюсь, вы к тому времени забудете мой номер.

Наверное, нужно было во второй раз вылить на нее смузи. 

На следующий день Реджине приходится спешно вернуться в Нью-Йорк ради постоянного клиента, желающего видеть только ее. Мистер Голд не возражает. По возвращении в Ванкувер ничего не меняется, разве что случайно попадается еще один клиент. Про Эмму Свон Реджина старается не думать. 

С мистером Голдом становится все труднее встречаться, месяц подходит к концу, а они не достигли цели. Остаться в Ванкувере еще на какое-то время было бы неплохо, но такая расслабленная жизнь не для Реджины. Ее ждет Большое Яблоко, с сумасшедшим ритмом, сумасшедшей уличной модой и высокой концентрацией нуждающихся в консультанте по стилю. Деньги, которые платит мистер Голд, хорошие, но острых ощущений не хватает. 

В один из скучных вечеров, когда Реджина раздумывает, сходить ли в ресторан или заказать еду на дом, приходит сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Я не люблю быть должна. Приглашаю на ужин в шесть в „Спейс-нидл“ в субботу. Надеюсь, ты не имеешь ничего против Сиэтла? Э.Свон.»

Подавив первый порыв удалить сообщение не отвечая, Реджина задумывается. Делать ей все равно нечего, за ужин она не платит, только убивать целый день, чтобы приехать в Сиэтл и вернуться обратно, не хочется. Приходит еще одно сообщение с номером брони билетов на автобус до Сиэтла. Свон явно решила загнать ее в угол. Еще бы ультиматум какой-нибудь добавила, было бы забавно.

«А если проигнорируешь, я через твою контору тебя закажу, и мы будем целый день шопиться», — появляется третье сообщение.

Реджина не может сдержать смешок. Всегда можно сказать, что она занята, но ужин обещает быть забавным, тем более она уже остыла.

«Спейс-нидл» — самая узнаваемая башня на севере штатов и визитная карточка Сиэтла. На верхушке башни, напоминающей НЛО, находится вращающийся ресторан «Скай Сити». Реджина пунктуальна до безобразия. Ей не помешала даже очередь на таможне появиться вовремя. Свон уже на месте. Она ожидаемо пыталась одеться так, чтобы впечатлить Реджину. Не то чтобы это совсем не удалось, но блузка в мелкий цветочек, расклешенная юбка до колен и ботильоны на каблуке приятно удивляют. 

— Хорошо выглядите, мисс Свон, — здоровается Реджина.  
— Ты тоже, Миллс. Не ожидала, что я так быстро с тобой свяжусь?  
— Если честно, надеялась, что я успею вернуться в Нью-Йорк.   
— Тут я должна сказать спасибо тебе. Когда я поняла, что в Ванкувере все хорошие компании требуют знание французского, мне ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в Штаты. И в Сиэтле взяли на первом же собеседовании, похвалив костюм. Ты была права по поводу первого впечатления.  
— Вот видите, а вы не хотели одеться соответствующе.

Официант берет заказ. Столик медленно движется вдоль панорамного окна, в котором открывается вид на залив. Чем-то напоминает Ванкувер, но в остальном такой же североамериканский город с бетонно-стеклянными небоскребами, как и другие. 

— Ты уже не обижаешься на меня? — спрашивает Свон.  
— По поводу?   
— Что я не просекла фишку с кофе. Серьезно, где это используют?  
— Как минимум в Бруклине, ну и в Нью-Йорке в целом нет проблем с пониманием.

Их отвлекает официант, принесший напитки. Реджина пьет апельсиновый фреш через трубочку, наблюдая за видом из окна. Боковым зрением она видит, как Свон теребит салфетку, дергает цепочку с кулоном и то заправляет прядь за ухо, то освобождает волосы. И почему она нервничает?

— Как вам Сиэтл? Сильно отличается от Ванкувера или никакой разницы нет? — спрашивает Реджина.  
— Я бы не сказала, что различий нет, но они настолько в мелочах, что на первый взгляд кажется, что не переезжал. Может быть для тех, кто родился и вырос в этих городах, разница будет очевидна, но я вижу схожесть. Разве что уровень жизни в Ванкувере повыше, и цены соответствующие.   
— А почему вы все-таки уехали из Бостона? Это какая-то трагическая история?  
— Да нет, все прозаичнее, — смеется Свон. — Поругалась с парнем из-за прошлого. Была в женском студенческом обществе, и он почему-то сразу решил, что я лесбиянка.   
— А вы нет?  
— Вообще-то би, но я не успела озвучить этот факт, как на меня повесили ярлык и устроили скандал. Проще было сбежать.  
— И так ли стоило хранить отношения с человеком, мыслящим стереотипами?  
— В точку. Готова носить на руках тех, кто сначала слушает, а потом делает выводы.

После закусок разговор перетекает на тему одежды. Свон все равно не блещет знаниями о дресс-коде, что не мешает ей комментировать невпопад. Реджина знает, что ее рассуждения о стиле не способны вынести даже заядлые модницы, поэтому старается себя сдерживать и не садиться на любимого конька. С моды тема плавно уходит в экологию, и Свон берет главенство в разговоре. По ее словам, общество потребления уже перешагнуло все мыслимые границы, когда еще можно было восстановить экологию. Богатые страны уничтожают продукты с истекающим сроком годности, тогда как по правде они еще могут храниться, а в бедных странах процветают голод и антисанитария. Одной одежды производят столько, что ее не могут раскупить всю, а между тем текстильные фабрики очень сильно загрязняют окружающую среду. Но достучаться до людей невозможно, кто-то не верит, кому-то просто не хочется жертвовать своими привычками. Сознательные компании стараются контролировать производство, но прибыль всегда будет главенствовать над всеобщим благом.

— Ну что, чай, кофе или потанцуем? — спрашивает Свон, когда приносят десерт.  
— Я немного выбита из колеи, — качает головой Реджина. — Мое занятие приносит вред природе, неприятно это осознавать.  
— Ты можешь минимизировать этот вред, следя за тем, чтобы клиенты не покупали лишнего.   
— А вы сами, мисс Свон, вроде бы эколог, но одежду новую купили.  
— Так мне подруга переслала наконец-то почти все вещи. У меня немного, но есть на все случаи жизни. Правда, для собеседования не хватало, но теперь все на месте.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, но я успокоилась.  
— Ну так что, чай или кофе?

Свон сминает салфетку в комочек и берет следующую. Реджина сохраняет невозмутимость, наблюдая, как волнуется девушка.

— Можно и кофе, — наконец выдает она. — Надеюсь, у вас есть достойное место для продолжения.  
— Ох, я уже почти сдалась, — выдыхает Свон. — Меня поселили в корпоративной квартире, так что все хорошо.   
— Отлично, Эмма. Думаю, пора переходить на имена, чтобы наши крики не выглядели слишком формально.  
— О, ты собираешься кричать?  
— И заставлю кричать тебя.


End file.
